


He Likes It Ruff

by showmeurteef



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Im Changkyun | I.M, Choking, Food mention, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Pain Kink, Petplay, Praise Kink, Slapping, Top Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), ao3 user showmeurteef shows u changkyun's teef, changhyuk centric, collars/leashes/muzzles, degradation kink, gratuitous use of kkukkung, mild fear kink, owner!hyungwon, owner!kihyun, puppy!changkyun, puppy!minhyuk, puppyspace, woof!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showmeurteef/pseuds/showmeurteef
Summary: Excitement fizzes in Changkyun’s belly. This is happening; he’s really gonna get to play with Hyungwon and Minhyuk. He’s gonna show them how well Kihyun trained him, gonna make Kihyun proud.kihyun n hyungwon's pets have a playdate n changkyun tries his best to be the very well-trained boy he is, but Some Puppies ((minhyuk)) just don't know how to behaveextended/explained warnings within





	He Likes It Ruff

**Author's Note:**

> warnings:
> 
> -this is written kinda from a puppy headspace pov so if that makes u uncomfy u might wanna skip this one !  
-hyunghyuk's dynamic is established beforehand. they all understand/like that minhyuk is gonna be bad n wants to be punished.  
-choking with leashes can be risky!! minhyuk exaggerates the gagging as part of his role/petspace but This Fic Is Not A Kink Instruction Manual. (as with any fic/kink) pls do actual research on safety before trying any of this irl. reading fanfics does Not mean u kno how to have safe sex.
> 
> let me know if u need anything else tagged/explained!

Kihyun smiles and flicks the little bell on Changkyun’s collar. The world goes warm. Fuzzy. 

“Be a good boy for me, Changkyun. I wanna show my pretty puppy off.” 

Changkyun bounces on the mattress and lets out a happy little yap. He’s Kihyun’s puppy. He’s pretty enough to show off. Kihyun slips off the bed to watch him put himself on display. He crawls to the center of the bed and kneels just how Kihyun likes— ass hovering above his heels, hands pressed into the mattress in front of him, gazing steadily ahead. Kihyun runs a hand along his perfectly straightened spine and strokes his cheek. His gaze is open, bright, _ pleased. _Changkyun’s heart bursts.

“You remember the rules?”

“Don’t speak without permission. Don’t come without permission. Behave for Hyungwon, just like I do for you. Use the traffic light system.” Excitement fizzes in Changkyun’s belly. This is happening; he’s _ really _ gonna get to play with Hyungwon and Minhyuk. He’s gonna show them how well Kihyun trained him, gonna make Kihyun proud. “Don’t worry, Ki. I’ll be a _very _good boy.”

“I know you will.” Kihyun ruffles his hair, before turning to pad towards the door. Changkyun tries not to miss him. “Minhyuk, on the other hand...”

Kihyun curls his fingers around the handle.

Changkyun’s tummy fills with butterflies. 

The door eases open.

And Hyungwon— pretty, _ pretty _Hyungwon steps through. His awkward smile and hesitant wave almost burst the tension in Changkyun’s brain, almost make him laugh, but the way he looks in just a ratty t-shirt and underwear could silence a football stadium. Changkyun’s mouth fills with spit. 

The awkward smile evaporates as Hyungwon jerks a chain leash forward with a leather-gloved hand, the corresponding coarse, painful-sounding gag snapping Changkyun’s last threads of coherent thought. Minhyuk crawls into the room behind Hyungwon, naked save for a red velvet collar and a cage muzzle. Tangled hair falls over his face, framing eyes that dart wildly around the room. They find Changkyun. A low growl bleeds out from behind the muzzle. 

The butterflies _ cling _to Changkyun’s insides.

“Shut. Up.” Hyungwon yanks the leash again. The metal rattles down to Changkyun’s bones. “_Sit. _”

Minhyuk slowly obeys, intense gaze never leaving Changkyun’s perfectly poised form. He doesn’t even blink when Hyungwon snaps at him for taking too long— just sits by the door. Alert. Rigid. _ Staring_.

Kihyun tsks lightly and makes his way back towards the bed. “Let me show you how well-behaved _ my _puppy is.”

Changkyun meets Kihyun’s smug gaze with adoring eyes, doesn’t make a sound when his chin is lifted upwards. Hyungwon circles the bed, awkward hesitance replaced with height and smoke and confidence. He stops near the foot of the bed and lets out what Changkyun hopes is— _ needs to be _a pleased hum, and slowly trails his eyes over Changkyun’s form. 

He hasn’t moved a muscle. He hasn’t whined even a little bit. He’s _ so _ pretty and _ so _ good; he’s showing everyone just how _ well _ Kihyun trained him. He wants to be told he’s doing well. Wants to be praised. _ Wants. _

“He’s got a pretty neck, huh? Nice, soft stomach. Round cheeks.” Hyungwon’s voice is so measured he almost sounds _ bored_; going through a mental checklist as if Changkyun can’t understand the owners, as if he isn’t there at all. Sharp heat slithers into his belly. “Look at those eyes... Eager, isn’t he? I bet he barks too much.”

“Mhm, and you should hear him beg. Cutest little thing... gets worked up _ so _easily.” 

Hyungwon stretches Changkyun’s arms outward, turns his hands back and forth, and pinches the soft skin near his wrists, his elbows, his underarms. Kihyun joins the examination, pointing out freckles and scars, the way he blushes at their detached comments. They shift in and out of Changkyun’s field of vision, analyzing him from every angle. It's cold. Clinical. Swift. 

Their assessments grow more and more detached as Changkyun’s head clogs with down feathers. He struggles to process what they say. Want tugs impatiently on his tongue. He gulps down a whine.

Their touches are so light, and they move around him so quickly. He just wants to shift a _ little_, to find Kihyun as he moves beyond his line of sight. Are his brows are all furrowed with concern? Is he proud of how well Changkyun’s behaving? Is it time to play yet? 

Changkyun’s knees are going stiff and his thighs ache. Everything feels too warm, too tight. He wants to ask if he can at least stretch out— _ just for a second_, then he’d go right back to kneeling, he _ swears_, but he promised to be a good boy the whole way through...

“Let’s see those teeth.” Kihyun reappears at his side and taps Changkyun’s cheek. His mouth immediately falls open. 

Hyungwon perches on the edge of the bed and reaches towards him, stretching his upper lip away from his teeth with that same unaffected expression. He carefully inspects Changkyun’s canines, poking and prodding, and slides his finger back to his molars, his tongue. The gloves are uncomfortably cool. The unpleasant taste of leather blankets his mouth.

Changkyun catches Kihyun’s eye over Hyungwon’s shoulder and breathes out a sigh of relief. He looks satisfied, calm, _ proud_. He must already know Changkyun’s a good boy— the _ best _ boy. Must _ love _to put him on display for Hyungwon. 

More want tangles with Changkyun’s guts and seeps into his bloodstream just as Hyungwon slips two long, _ long _fingers all the way into Changkyun’s mouth. Soft leather brushes lightly against the back of his throat. His mouth waters.

“No biting.” Hyungwon’s whispery, reverent voice betrays his disinterested facade. It takes every ounce of Changkyun’s mental energy to resist the urge to wrap his tongue around his fingers, to suck, to gnaw at the black leather. He tenses. He has to be good, has to _ earn _ what he wants —he _ knows_— but a hushed whine trickles out of his mouth. Hyungwon smiles gently.

And _ shoves _his fingers down Changkyun’s throat. Changkyun curls into himself, eyes brimming with tears as he gags around Hyungwon’s fingers. The glove’s rough seams scrape at the soft bits of his mouth as his fingers move shallowly in and out, again and again. Changkyun can’t think— can only hear his own wet, labored breathing, can only feel fingertips ramming into the back of his throat. 

Hyungwon finally drags his fingers all the way back between his lips once tears start to run down Changkyun’s face, trickling into the drool sliding down his chin. His eyes glint as he watches threads of spit snap between his fingertips and Changkyun’s bottom lip. As he catches sight of his reddened cock. Hoarse panting fills the room.

“You like choking on my fingers, Kkukkungie?” Hyungwon looks down at him fondly, but grips his chin tightly. Changkyun can’t focus on anything, but the blood pulsing in his ears, his dick. He whines. “What is it, baby?”

“Speak.” Kihyun’s voice snaps Changkyun to attention, resolidifies his mushy, melted senses. He straightens his spine back out and repositions his hands so quickly that he bounces on the mattress, his collar’s bell jingling.

“Again, Wonnie?” he croaks. Hyungwon lifts an eyebrow. “Pretty please?”

“_There’s _a good boy.” Hyungwon’s bright smile twists into something cruel, unforgiving. “My filthy mutt can never remember his manners. Isn’t that right, Minhyuk?”

He turns back to glare at Minhyuk, who immediately snarls and rises to his feet. Changkyun yelps, scrambles towards Kihyun, and latches onto his arm. He balances on the very edge of the mattress and presses himself against Kihyun’s chest, but can’t tear his eyes away from Minhyuk. He looks wild and pissed— _ rabid_. He pushes past Hyungwon, and gets as far as gripping the sheets, before he’s yanked backwards. He crumbles to the floor, choking on his own growls.

“Did I _ say _ you could come over?” Hyungwon’s tone shreds through Changkyun like a serrated blade, but Minhyuk just keeps growling and tugging and _ reaching. "__No. _Only good boys get to play.”

Minhyuk’s bared teeth glint from behind his muzzle. Changkyun’s heart threatens to burst from his chest.

“Look at what you did; Changkyunnie’s shaking like a newborn pup.” Hyungwon hauls Minhyuk up onto his feet by the back of his collar, knobby joints turning white against crimson velvet. “_Apologize. _”

“_Aww.... _ Did I scare the baby? Did I scare him real bad?” Minhyuk’s raspy, mocking voice grates Changkyun’s ears. He shakes even harder. He’s been so patient and sweet and _ good_— doesn’t Minhyuk wanna be good, too? 

Changkyun tightens his grip on Kihyun’s arm. Stares at the cage around Minhyuk’s mouth. Gulps.

“I’m _ so _ sorry, my little Kkukkung,” he continues, voice flooding the room with sugar and venom. He clasps his hands in front of his chest, and Changkyun’s _ positive _there’s a dramatic pout beneath the muzzle.

Hyungwon heaves out a frustrated sigh and loosens his grip on Minhyuk’s collar. Changkyun knows that isn’t how good boys apologize, knows Minhyuk doesn’t feel bad at all for being so mean. But... 

He twists around to gaze up at Kihyun, searching for help or comfort or_ something_, but he just juts his chin forward, silently ordering him to look back at the others.

“If I forgive him, does that mean...” He wets his lips. Watches Minhyuk’s chest rise and fall. Unlatches himself from Kihyun. “Does that mean we can play?”

“Are you _ sure _you’re ready to play, baby? After he was so bad to you?” Kihyun murmurs, stroking his hair. His touch and his tone are too light and airy. Changkyun wants to be filled with frantic, sharp-winged butterflies. Wants to be throbbing with sticky tension. Wants to see just how bad Minhyuk can be.

Changkyun wriggles around to nod at him, at Hyungwon. “Yes, _ yes _‘m ready. Wanna play. Wanna play with you, Min—”

Minhyuk leaps onto the bed, easily detaching himself from Hyungwon’s loosened hold, and pushes Changkyun onto his back. He keeps a death grip on his shoulders as he roughly nuzzles against his chest and neck; Minhyuk’s cold metal muzzle snags his skin and his leash slithers up his stomach. Changkyun’s breath falters. Minhyuk squeals delightedly.

“Look at you, sweetest little pup in the world. You would forgive big, mean Minnie for scaring you? For being such a bad boy?” He stares down at Changkyun, eyes alight with something wilder, more dangerous than affection. Changkyun’s hands go clammy. His head goes warm.

“No, I...” Changkyun peers over Minhyuk’s shoulder to find Kihyun and Hyungwon watching them at the foot of the bed. Kihyun’s nipping at one of his own fingers. Hyungwon’s lips are curling into a smile. Changkyun presses his thighs together, rubs his palms against the sheets, and mutters, “I like it when you’re being bad.”

Minhyuk laughs darkly and sits up, bare ass settling against Changkyun’s swelling cock. He looks back at the others, voice tinged with smugness, even as it slides out from beneath a cage. “You hear that? I think Kkukkungie wants to get _ ruined_. Oh, let me do it— you’ve _ gotta _let me do it.”

Hyungwon and Kihyun respond with twin, knife-edged grins. 

Kihyun clicks his tongue and walks to the headboard, and Changkyun worms his way out from beneath Minhyuk to crawl towards him. He places his cheek in Kihyun’s outstretched hand, contented hums blanketing Minhyuk’s irritated whine.

“Give him _ back_—”

The unmistakable sound of a tugged chain rings through Changkyun’s staticky, heated skull, but he doesn’t turn around. Doesn’t even glance away from Kihyun’s shimmery eyes as the bed sways, as Minhyuk drops to the ground behind him. He squishes his cheek into Kihyun’s palm. Kihyun smiles.

“Who’s a good boy? Is it you? Are you my good boy?” His voice swathes Changkyun in sugary, warm frosting. Changkyun wiggles and beams.

“_Me_. I’m _ yours_, Ki. Your good boy—”

“Oh, isn’t that just _ adorable— _” Minhyuk’s sharpened words are cut short by a wet, strangled gasp. Kihyun scowls.

“Shut up, _ mutt, _” he hisses. Narrows his eyes. Clenches his jaw. The frosting goes all cold and crackly against his skin, his insides, his everything.

When Kihyun returns his attention to Changkyun, a deadly confidence is stretched over his cheekbones. “Kyunnie, do you think you can be a good boy for Minhyuk, too? Do you think you can show him how a _ prized _pet behaves?”

Kihyun runs his fingers through Changkyun’s hair, rubbing _ just right _behind his ears, but all he can think of is Minhyuk’s quick, fierce gaze. His bruising grip. His coarse growl. 

And he wants him. He wants Minhyuk so bad it _ hurts. _ He wants to know what all that intimidating unpredictability feels like against him— _ inside _ him. He _ wants _him.

“I wanna play, Ki, _ please. _I’ll be good. Promise.”

“I know you will, baby. And you _ can _ play...” Kihyun pats his head one last time before hooking his hands beneath his arms, hauling Changkyun upright like he’s a weak little thing, like he couldn’t possibly make it off the raised bed all by himself. “But, no puppies allowed on the bed. You _ know _how you get— you’ll make a mess of our clean sheets.”

“_Aw... _ Filthy little thing, is he?” Hyungwon coos. Changkyun’s knees buckle as soon as his feet hit the ground. He squeezes his eyes shut while he’s manhandled onto all fours, face getting too, _ too _warm. Blood rushing to his dick.

“Mhm. My Kkukkungie isn’t come-trained yet; he’s too eager. He just can’t help himself...” Kihyun sighs, clicks his tongue, and walks toward the window. Changkyun crawls after his heels, keeping his head down. Kihyun stops at the edge of the bedroom rug, and Changkyun freezes at his feet.

“Sit.” 

Changkyun sits. 

“Stay.”

Changkyun stays.

The rug only barely cushions his ass against the tile, makes him feel even more uncomfortable and embarrassed and _ small _at Kihyun’s feet. He isn’t allowed on the bed. He isn’t all trained yet. He’s still just a puppy. 

Tiny, hot bursts of air fill his tummy. He knows his face must be blotchy and pink by now. He wishes he was all trained. Wishes he could climb into Kihyun’s lap, wants to beg and beg and _ beg _to get back on the comfy bed, but he doesn’t wanna be scolded. He’s doing the best he can. He’s good. He’s a good boy.

“Eyes on Minnie, baby. Don’t you want him to feel welcome?” Kihyun lifts his chin. Gazes down at him. “Tell him how badly you wanna play.”

Changkyun turns around, settles his hands in his lap, and turns to find Minhyuk. Minhyuk’s on all fours beside the bed with his head cocked to the side, panting through a wide smile. Hyungwon stands behind him, leash taut in his hand, poised to _ yank _ at the first sign of bad behavior. He looks _ so big _ from Changkyun’s view on the floor; shadows cling to his face, dripping down over his long, _ long _legs and pooling around his feet. 

Changkyun whines urgently, digs his fingers into his palms. They’re both so_ pretty_.

“What does Kkukkungie want?” Hyungwon mirrors Minhyuk’s head tilt. They each grin at him, eyes shimmery and crinkly. And _ pretty. _ Their pretty hair, skin, faces— their pretty _ everything _ rattles around Changkyun’s skull. He wants them. They’re. So. Pretty. He wants them _ closer_.

His mouth fills with spit. A shiver runs down to his bones. Behind him, Kihyun strokes his head, whispering encouragements.

“Lemme... Can I? _ Please. _” He throws his head back and groans. “Wonnie, I want Minhyuk to play with me.”

“How could I refuse that precious face,” Hyungwon sighs. Changkyun bounces excitedly as Hyungwon tugs Minhyuk forward, the puppy slinking towards Changkyun with a predatory glint in his eyes. He freezes just before Changkyun, neatly folds his hands in his lap, and waits.

But, Hyungwon just stands beside Kihyun. Crosses his arms. Looks at Minhyuk expectantly. They lock eyes, each waiting for each other to do something or to show some secret signal, but neither move a muscle. The tension is confusing, syrupy.

Finally, Minhyuk breaks, grunting and scowling as he tugs on his leash. “What the fuck are you waiting for? I wanna fuck him, so _ let me go_.”

Hyungwon huffs out a laugh. Changkyun shifts a little closer to Kihyun.

“What am _ I _ waiting for?” He bends to lean dangerously close to Minhyuk’s seated form, winds the leash tighter around his hand. “I’m _ waiting _ for you to ask permission to touch Changkyun, to move a fucking muscle, to breathe. But, instead, all I got for my _ patience _was attitude.”

He tsks, Minhyuk snarls, and Hyungwon wrenches him forward by his hair. He brings him close enough to brush his nose against the cold muzzle, and stares him down with such venom that Changkyun can’t help but whimper. A low growl seeps out from behind Minhyuk’s muzzle.

“Miserable little mutts like you don’t get to give orders. They don’t get to play without asking nicely.” He jerks Minhyuk backwards by his hair, only barely saving him from toppling to the ground with his firm hold on the leash. “And they _ certainly _don’t get to be let loose.”

He grips Minhyuk’s chin and narrows his eyes, expression sharper, more dangerous than Changkyun’s ever seen it. Changkyun’s dick twitches between his legs. His mouth falls open.

“Do as you’re told. _ Behave.” _

Minhyuk nods slowly. The leash sags as the defiance leaks out of him, as he lets out a quiet moan. The look in Hyungwon’s eyes softens only slightly.

“I’m going to take your muzzle off now, and you better play nice.”

Hyungwon unbuckles the muzzle and tosses it to the side, but Changkyun catches the wicked glint in Minhyuk’s smile. The mutt just can’t resist.

“Or _ what? _”

Hyungwon reacts instantly, slapping Minhyuk across the face one, two, three times before Minhyuk loses the satisfied smile. Changkyun’s brain turns to a wet sponge, his dick spurts precome, drool runs down his chin. Kihyun sighs behind him.

“Or I’ll play with him all by myself, tie you up and make you watch, and not let you come ‘til next fucking week,” Hyungwon grinds out. Minhyuk just blinks up at him for a while, limp and swaying and _ hard_, before bending forward and touching his nose to the floor.

“‘M sorry, sir. I’ve been a bad boy.” He sounds impossibly genuine —_meek_, even— as he crawls forward to lick lightly at Hyungwon’s feet. “I’ll do whatever you say, now. I’ll behave. Promise.”

He bats his eyelashes up at Hyungwon, who hums skeptically and rolls his eyes in Kihyun’s direction. “Do you think he deserves another chance? Do you think your pup can handle him?”

“_Handle _ him?” Kihyun snorts and lightly kicks Changkyun onto his hands and knees, resting his foot on the small of his back. “My Kkukkung may know how to behave better than your _ mutt_, but that doesn’t mean he’s any less filthy.”

He clicks his tongue and orders Changkyun to roll over. Changkyun obediently flops onto the floor, neatly tucking his elbows to his sides and placing his fists on his chest. He moans as Kihyun presses his toes into his dick.

“Look at him, drooling and leaking before he’s even been touched. Such a needy baby... Maybe we should let you two puppies play.”

Changkyun nods so eagerly that the rug burns his scalp. “_Finally_— yes, yes _ please! _I—”

“Sorry, but I don’t remember giving you _ permission _to speak.” Kihyun digs his heel into Changkyun’s balls. Changkyun cries out. “I think Hyungwon and I should let Minhyuk be as rough with you as he wants, should let him scare you again.”

Changkyun barks weakly. The floor is so uncomfortably hard and his dick throbs painfully when Kihyun steps back and Hyungwon lets more slack into the leash and Minhyuk is _ grinning _again and—

“Sic him!” Hyungwon, Kihyun, and Minhyuk all laugh, but Changkyun can only yelp and shake and sweat as Minhyuk surges forward, landing squarely on Changkyun’s sore dick. He pecks his fluttering tummy before sinking his teeth into the soft flesh. Changkyun’s sharp cry stretches out and out, softening to a whine once Minhyuk starts to suck and lick at the bite mark, and cresting again as he bites his thighs, his hips, his neck. 

“We’re gonna have _ so much _fun,” he sings. He sways lightly, locking Changkyun in a gaze tinged with concentrated resolve. “Who’s a good boy?”

He plants his hands on either side of Changkyun’s head and tilts forward to press their foreheads together. His smile is _ so _ bright and he’s grinding his dick against Changkyun’s and he’s moaning lightly and Changkyun’s tummy _ won’t stop fluttering_. 

“I _ said_—,” Minhyuk darts forward, catching Changkyun’s ear between his teeth and _ squishing _ their dicks together. Changkyun cries out. “—_who’s a good boy? _ Is it _ you _, Kkukkungie? Are you a good boy?”

“I’m a good boy,” he whimpers, lip quivering. Minhyuk’s _ taunting _ him. He’s taunting him and his breath clogs his ear and Changkyun’s core _ hurts_. 

“That’s right! And what does the good boy want Minnie to do to him?” Minhyuk pinches his cheek, squishing the skin between his fingers until Changkyun winces. 

“Speak, puppy, _ speak.” _Kihyun nudges his hip with his foot. Urgent. Quick.

“Want— puppy wants Minnie to fuck him. He’s behaved _ so _good and he’ll behave for Minnie, too. Puppy promises.”

Minhyuk perks up, smiling brightly as he slides off of Changkyun. Kihyun sits down behind Changkyun, and drags him back by his underarms until his neck curls against his stomach. Changkyun tilts his head back to look up at a brightly smiling Kihyun. Changkyun feels mushy. Kihyun tightens his grip.

Minhyuk pinches Changkyun’s inner thigh to get his attention back. A condom and lube drop beside him from Hyungwon’s outstretched hand. He hovers behind Minhyuk now, leash taught in one gloved hand and dick bulging in his underwear as watches him like a hawk. He towers over the scene; fluffy hair, wrinkled shirt, but he still puts Changkyun on edge.

“Hold your thighs for me. Wanna see your cute little hole.” Minhyuk’s fingers ghost over his dick before reaching for the lube. Changkyun scrambles to obey, hiking his legs up to his chest. Quiet praise slips out from Kihyun above him, and Changkyun drowns in it. Snug. Happy. His eyes flutter shut.

A slick finger circles his hole once, twice, before dipping inside Changkyun. It pokes and prods at his melted insides. Another is quickly added, and the two stretch and twist and rub until Changkyun starts to squirm. His eyes creak open to find Minhyuk leering down at him, teeth glittering more dangerously than the muzzle earlier. His free hand reaches up to toy with the bell on Changkyun’s collar for a moment, before his fingers hook the leather and tug his neck upward. 

“Good boys beg nicely for their treats. Don’t they, Hyungwonnie?” An answering grunt. Throaty. Strained. “So, _ beg. _”

Minhyuk replaces his fingers with his dick, the lubed condom slippery as he drags the head along the curve of Changkyun’s ass, as he just _ barely _presses it up against Changkyun’s hole.

And it’s easy. It’s easy to beg. To dig his nails into his thighs. To whine and yelp, like he’s never needed a treat so bad in his life. Like he’s been chained up outside for _ so long _ and he just wants some _ attention_—

“You can do better than that,” Kihyun tsks. And, suddenly, it isn’t so easy. Changkyun’s face heats up and his mouth runs dry. He knows what Kihyun’s asking for, but...

Minhyuk tilts his head, lightly slapping his dick over Changkyun’s inner thighs, and huffs.

“_Aw_, maybe the puppy doesn’t understand. You said he was still being trained, right?” Hyungwon’s pout quickly turns sour. He snaps two gloves fingers, and the sound goes straight to Changkyun’s cock. “_Bark_.”

Kihyun reappears in his line of sight, raising an eyebrow down at him. He thinks Changkyun’s gonna misbehave. He thinks he’s gonna have to punish him. Changkyun locks their gazes and swallows.

He barks. Weakly at first —no more than a pathetic yelp— but then Kihyun pats his cheek fondly and he _ barks_. The world’s fuzzy and shaky— _ he’s _fuzzy and shaky because Kihyun’s proud of him. He did a good job. He’s a good boy.

“Fuck him. Now.” Hyungwon’s order trickles into the fog in Changkyun’s brain and, for once, Minhyuk obeys. Presses into him. _ Fills _him.

Changkyun’s mouth falls open and he pushes back into Kihyun, whose thumbs rub circles into shoulders. He’s so stretched, warm, _ full_. He _ needs— _

“_Good boy_.” Minhyuk growls as he pushes all the way in. Changkyun’s legs spread wider, his back arches, his toes curl. 

Minhyuk bares his teeth as he thrusts, his pitchy noises and panting met with Changkyun’s drawn out moans and jingling collar. He goes fast, _ fast_. Slapping against Changkyun. Dragging his back over the rug. Making him struggle to keep his shaky, jumpy thighs in place.

“Don’t come. Not yet, Kkukkungie,” Minhyuk murmurs just as everything in Changkyun starts to tense, starts to boil over. He nuzzles his head into Kihyun’s shuddering tummy and whines, but receives nothing but a soft smile from Hyungwon above.

Minhyuk’s panting gets hoarse. His pace gets sporadic. Speaking seems to shred him from the inside out. “Can _ I _ come, Hyungwon, sir? Please? _ Please? _”

“Let him, Wonnie. My baby can’t take much more,” Kihyun sighs and wraps his arms around Changkyun’s chest, cuddling him while he adjusts his position, searching for just the right angle—

Changkyun _ wails_. Minhyuk smiles up at Kihyun, despite his exhaustion, and puts his all into the new angle, into watching Changkyun desperately try to stop his legs from flailing and shivering. Every forward thrust is too much, _ too _ fucking _ much_, but he can feel the loss of each and every centimeter as Minhyuk pulls back out, and then he wants _ more _again, but then—

“Enough.”

“Out.”

“Come.”

“On his belly.”

Minhyuk listens well, does his best impression of a good boy. Changkyun doesn’t have time to miss the friction or the pressure before Minhyuk’s tossing the condom aside, roughly stroking himself, and _ gagging. _ Hyungwon tugs the leash one last time and Minhyuk’s come spurts all over Changkyun’s belly. Gooey. _ Warm_.

Minhyuk sags and lets out a creaky moan as Hyungwon drags him to the side, so he can kneel between Changkyun’s legs. Hyungwon chews on his lips, his stomach heaves, his gloved fingers slide his dick out from his underwear. Changkyun whimpers and lets his tongue hang out of his mouth. Minhyuk’s come is starting to cool, to get all sticky. He wants more. Wants his belly to feel warm again. He _ squeezes _his thighs and barks desperately.

Hyungwon slowly strokes himself. Changkyun’s eyelids start to slide shut as he watches his dick glide through his long fingers, over black leather. Drool tickles his chin.

Kihyun gently lays him onto the rug, and Changkyun whines at the loss of the bruising grip on his underarms as Kihyun shifts to kneel beside Hyungwon. He follows the same steps as Hyungwon, but his strokes are quick, neat, even. His lips curl. His jaw clenches. 

And Changkyun wants them to come _ so bad_; he wants to use his words. Wants to beg them to blanket his tummy in liquid warmth. He’s been _ very _ good. He just wants _ this_, this _ one _ thing, and then maybe, possibly, also to relieve the pulsating pressure in his own dick, but really it’s just the _ one _thing—

Hyungwon and Kihyun’s orgasms arrive in tandem. One. Two. Whitish, glossy, _ warm _come gushing onto Changkyun’s belly. Dripping down his sides. Pooling in his belly button.

Changkyun’s gravelly moan _ hurts _ as it's tugged out from deep within him, scraping his insides and then immediately smoothing them over with _ need _. But Hyungwon and Kihyun are just tossing their heads back, breathing, bracing themselves. And Minhyuk, fully recovered, just watches the come slide over Changkyun’s skin with a smile. 

Maybe a good boy would wait, but Changkyun _ can’t. _ He can’t wait anymore. He can’t be patient. He _ needs _ to _ come. _

He releases his thighs, stamps his feet on the floor, digs his nails into the rug, and _ growls. _He bares his teeth and glares at Minhyuk, Hyungwon... 

Kihyun. Kihyun smiles softly at him. Kihyun quietly clicks his tongue. 

Changkyun melts into the floor, into a pout, into a needy whimper. His dick hurts really, _ really _ bad and everyone’s come is going lukewarm-gross and Kihyun _ knows. _Kihyun knows.

“That’s my good pup, that’s my good Changkyunnie.” Kihyun ruffles his hair and wraps a hand around his dick, expression getting even sweeter as Changkyun moans. He strokes him lightly, gingerly. Heated, pinkish skin slides between his fingers. Changkyun turns to strawberry jelly. “Go ahead and come now. You can do it. Come for me.”

He does. He does and it’s warm— so much warmer than everything before. From his head to his toes. _ Warm_.

Hyungwon flattens a hand over Changkyun’s tummy as Kihyun pulls the last moments of Changkyun’s orgasm out of him. Come sandwiched between skin and leather. Changkyun giggles, and the smile stretches his cheeks up, up, up. Hyungwon rubs the thick, warm, watery, cool mixture over Changkyun’s belly. The languid circles squelch and slide and stick. Changkyun’s head mirrors Hyungwon’s hand, gyrating slower and slower until he’s barely moving. Until the spasms and jitters evaporate. Until his eyes flutter shut.

“Good boy,” Kihyun murmurs from somewhere very far away. Changkyun basks in the gooey and cozy and _ good _all around, all inside. He did a good job. He’s a good boy.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks fur reading !!! responses of any kind = more belly rubs for changkyun <33  
i'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/showmeurteef) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/showmeurteef)


End file.
